Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by tlanee1994
Summary: What if Jude's 18th went way differently? And Jude and Tommy didn't care what people thought of their relationship? JOMMY
1. Chapter 1

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_

_A Jommy Fanfic_

_Takes place in 18 pt.1._

_Jude is dancing with her father after talking to Tommy_

_Tommy sees how torn up she is_

_Tommy walks up to her and picks her up in his arms_

_Jude: what are you doing?_

_Tommy: This_

_Tommy kisses her so passionately that the whole room sees… including Hunter_

_Tommy: I need to talk to you_

_Jude: ok_

_Tommy: lets go to my hotel room_

_Jude: after you mister_

_Jude followed Tommy to his room and he motioned her to the bed to sit down_

_Tommy: Jude, this is about Hunter. Do you remember at the church me talking about Angie?_

_Jude: Yea_

_Tommy: Well, Hunter was her brother and I cheated on Portia with Angie. And then I broke Angie's heart. She took off in my car and died because the breaks weren't working. (now crying) Hunter has never forgiven me for it and now he wants to destroy everyone I love. And when I dissed you earlier I was just trying to protect you. I didn't think you would be that upset. But Jude I'm just gonna flat out say it. I love you._

_Jude: y-you love me?_

_Tommy: More than anything in this world Jude_

_Jude: Tommy,  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Jude: y-you love me?

Tommy: More than anything in this world Jude

Jude: Tommy, I-I love you too.

Tommy kisses her with so much passion that Jude can hardly breath.

Jude pulls away first.

Jude: Tommy, are we still gonna keep this a secret or are we gonna go back to the party and tell everyone

Tommy: Were gonna tell everyone, but first

Tommy kisses her and Jude falls back on the bed as Tommy moves down to her neck

Jude: as much as I love this we need to get down there because people are probably wondering where we are.

Tommy: You're probably right.

Jude and Tommy exit his hotel room and back to the party hand in hand.

Jude: So do I get that arms length dance?

Tommy: after we tell everyone

Jude(pouting): fine

They walk up to the stage together

Tommy: How's everyone doing tonight?

The crowd screams and applauses

Tommy: Well me and the birthday girl have an announcement

Jude: Me and Tommy, well we're together.

Tommy: I just wanted to tell everyone how much I love this girl standing next to me

Tommy kisses her

Later

The party's over and Jude and Tommy are in his room doing… well you have a pretty good imagination

After they finish they are lying in each other's arms.

Tommy: I love you so much

Jude: I love you too.

knock

Jude: Just a minute!!

Jude and Tommy get dressed and open the door to see


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! hope to see more reviews on this post!!**

_Tommy: I love you so much_

_Jude: I love you too._

_knock_

_Jude: Just a minute!!_

Jude and Tommy get dressed and open the door to see Hunter

Jude: Uhhh Tommy…

Hunter takes out a gun and points it at Jude

Tommy runs to Hunter to try to take the gun away but it goes off and shoots Tommy in the arm and then Hunter shot again and shot Jude in the stomach.

Tommy: JUDE!!

Tommy decides that's enough he goes and fights for the gun and shoots Hunter in the head with it.

He then runs over to Jude and holds her in his arms crying

Tommy: SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!

The ambulance comes and takes them to the hospital and Tommy gets his arm wrapped from the injury.

The doctor comes in

Doctor(to Tommy): are you here for Miss Harrison?

Tommy: Yes. Is she alright?

Doctor: She was shot in the stomach and she slipped into a coma from the loss of blood.

Tommy: Can I see her?

Doctor: Are you family?

Tommy: No

Doctor: Then, I'm sorry but only family can go in.

Tommy: well uh I'm her fiancé

Doctor: oh well sure go in

Tommy walks in to the room with a lifeless Jude lying on the bed

Tommy: hey Jude. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that Hunter did that. But everything's gonna be alright after you wake up. Hunter's dead. But please wake up… I need you. I love you so much.

about a week later

Jude is still in a coma

Tommy had a court hearing about killing Hunter and was innocent because he killed him in self defense.

Tommy walked into the room and kissed Jude's cheek

Tommy: hey babe. I just want you to know that we won. I'm innocent.

Tommy falls asleep holding Jude's hand

Jude's grip on Tommy's hand tightened a little


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! hope to see more reviews on this post!!**

__

Jude's grip on Tommy's hand tightened a little

Tommy wakes up and looks at Jude

Jude's eyes flutter open

Tommy: Jude can you hear me?

Jude turns her head to look at Tommy

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: (whispering) Tommy

Tommy is crying and pulls Jude into a loving embrace

Tommy: I was so afraid I was going to lose you.

Jude: You'll never lose me.

The doctor comes in to see the couple and smiles

Doctor: You are a very lucky girl.

Jude: yea

Doctor: Your fiancé was pretty much here every day

Jude turns to Tommy: fiancé?

Tommy: yea remember?

Jude: yea of course…

Doctor: He left once but I have no idea where he went(she leaves the room)

Tommy: I went to my court hearing about killing Hunter

Jude: YOU DID WHAT!?

Tommy: Well after you got shot I stole the gun and shot him and killed him…but good news is that I got away with it in self-defense.

Jude: I guess.

Tommy: Come here…

Tommy kisses Jude passionately

Jude decides to deepen the kiss

Tommy pulls away: I've been dying to do that for a week

Jude: yea

Doctor comes back in

Doctor: Good news Miss Harrison…. You are free to go in a few days.

Jude: THANK GOD!!

Tommy laughs a little: Someone's excited….

Jude: I just can't wait to get out of this hospital!

The next few days Tommy was with Jude in the hospital every second unless the doctors wanted to come and do tests.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Tommy was with Jude in the hospital every second unless the doctors wanted to come and do tests.

Jude's gotten out of the hospital and Tommy takes her out to eat at Shogun (my fave restaurant)

Jude got up for a couple minutes to use a restroom

??: OMG!! TOMMY!!

Tommy: Abby!! How's my favorite sister?

Abby: I'm fine… so who's the girl you're eating with?

Tommy: Oh that's Jude my girlfriend and the love of my life.

Abby: aaaawwww my big brother finally slowed down…

Tommy: yea

Jude starts to return from the restroom

Abby: Well I better get going..Love you

Tommy: Love you too.

Tommy hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

Jude sees this and she's shocked…

Tommy doesn't know she saw…

Jude sits down: hey

Tommy kisses her: Do you want to go to Gmajor?

Jude: um… Actually I just want to go home right now.

Tommy: ok

Tommy takes Jude home

Tommy: I'll see you later ok?

Jude: ok.

Tommy: I love you

Jude: I love you too.

Tommy kisses Jude

Jude runs up to her room in tears

How could I be so stupid. How could I actually believe that he really did love me?

Jude hears a knock at the door.

She opens the front door to see Jamie

Jude: Hey Jamie

Jamie: Hey. Why are you crying?

Jude: um uh no reason…

Jamie: Sadie told me that you got out of the hospital today…

Jude: yeah…it feels good to be free…

Jamie: and awake

Jude: yea

Jamie: So anyway I'm going to visit Patsy… you wanna come?

Jude: no thanks its just to much to put on me rite now. And I'm going to the studio.

Jamie: alright. And Jude?

Jude: yea?

Jamie: I'm so sorry for blaming you for Patsy's death. I was angry and when I blamed you, I only blamed myself.

Jude: It's okay your forgiven.

at the studio

Jude walks in and is immediately greeted by Darius

D: Jude, why are you here? You just got released from the hospital.

Jude: I have a song that I wanted to record.

D: ok. Tommy's in Studio C.

Jude: Thnks

Jude walks in and sees Tommy with the same girl.

She decides that she had enough of his crap. She took the nearest CD case and threw it at him. Tommy turns around and looks at the pain in her eyes.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jude walks in and sees Tommy with the same girl.

She decides that she had enough of his crap. She took the nearest CD case and threw it at him. Tommy turns around and looks at the pain in her eyes.

Tommy: Jude. You don't understand.

Jude: Save it. ( as she runs to the bathroom)

Tommy runs after her and is stopped by Abby

Abby: let me take care of this

Tommy:ok

Abby walks into the bathroom to see a crying Jude

Abby: Jude?

Jude: what do you want? To rub it in my face?

Abby: Jude you don't understand

Jude: o I understand completely. You're the other girl that Tommy's dating

Abby: no I'm his sister.

Jude: sister?

Abby: yea I'm Abby Quincy

Jude: Jude Harrison

Jude: I'm extremely sorry for the accusations.

Abby: Hey no prob.

Jude: Now I have to face Tommy

Abby: Trust me he'll understand

Jude walks out of the restroom to find Tommy already there and smiling.

Jude: I'm so sorry Tommy

Tommy pulls her in a warm hug while she cries on his chest

Tommy: It's alright.

Tommy: Let's go home alright?

Jude: okay…

Tommy and Jude walk into her house: DAD? SADES?

They don't get an answer….

Jude: Can you stay with me until they get home?

Tommy: anything for you girl.

Tommy: Do you want to go on our official first date?

Jude: hmmm….

Tommy: O I see how it is….

Jude(laughs): duh ill go ..

Jude: So what are we gonna do on this "date"?

Tommy: Whatever you want girl. Stay here and have a home cooked meal or go out to a movie and dinner?

Jude: I like staying here. What are you gonna cook?

Tommy: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Jude: Fine let me go get cute.

A few minutes later Jude comes down in her pajamas and catches Tommy singing to an old BoyzAttack song and cooking.

She walks up to him and puts her arms around his waist.

Jude: Something smells good.

Tommy: yup.

Jude: what is it?

Tommy: You'll see…just go sit down and nice outfit by the way

Jude: Fine and thanks.

Tommy comes in a few minutes later and finds Jude in the living room playing guitar and singing a song

(I don't own Crushcrushcrush by Paramore)

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...

Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

If you wanna play it like a game

Well come on, come on let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...

Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll baby, don't you know that

We're all alone now, I need something to sing about

Rock and roll honey, (hey) don't you know baby

We're all alone now, I need something to sing about

Rock and roll honey, (hey) don't you know baby

We're all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, more than this

Ohh, mmm...

All of a sudden Jude hears clapping behind her.

Tommy: Girl that was Wow.

Jude: Thanks…is dinner ready?

Tommy: yes it is…if you'll come with me into the dining room

Jude goes into the dining room and sees….

A beautiful candlelit table with spaghetti and meatballs.

Jude: Oh Tommy this looks beautiful

She turns around and gives him a hug

Tommy: I'm glad you like it.

Jude and Tommy are finishing their meal when Tommy hears a noise

Tommy: Shit

Jude: What's wrong babe?

Tommy gets up and looks out the window

Jude: Tommy seriously what's going on?

When she doesn't get a response she walks over to the window to see her dad walking up the porch steps angrily.

Jude: SHIT!

All of a sudden the front door swings open to reveal a very angry Stuart.

Jude: Dad.

Stuart: DO YOU HAVE ANY EXPLANATION TO WHY TOMMY IS HERE AT 11:00 AT NIGHT?

Tommy: Stuart I-

Stuart: THAT'S MR. HARRISON TO YOU. AND I DON'T BELIEVE I ASKED YOU ANYTHING.

With that Tommy kissed Jude on the cheek and headed out the door.

Jude: Tommy, wait!

Jude starts to head after Tommy.

Stuart: JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE.

Jude: Dad I'm going to go home with my boyfriend. I won't be coming back until you can accept the fact that we're together and can show the man I love some respect.

Stuart: Jude how can you be with him? He put you in a coma for God's sake!

Jude: First of all dad, he didn't put me in a coma. A guy he was trying to protect me from shot me and that's how I fell into a coma. And second of all, I love him. You of all people should be happy that I'm happy.

And with that, Jude walked out of the door and got in her mustang and headed for Tommy's apartment.

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Um please don't hurt me.... I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.... I've been uber busy._

_This is a really short update._

****

When Jude arrived she ran up to the building and banged his door.

Jude: Come on, Tommy, I know you're in there!

Tommy opened his door in nothing but his boxers.

Tommy: Jude, it's 11:30. What are you doing here?

Jude: I came to apologize on my dad's behalf. I can't believe the way he treated you. I just wish that he could understand.

Tommy embraced her in a warm hug as she was saying this and kissed the top of her head.

Tommy: It's okay Jude. He's right. I treated you awfully for the past 3 years. You deserve someone better than me. I mean it is partially my fault that Hunter came after you. And when you were shot and put into a coma I couldn't stop thinking how much pain I've caused you.

Tommy was silenced by Jude's lips crashing down on his. Tommy picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance which she granted. And I pretty much think you know what happens next. ;)

The next morning Jude woke up and felt a little sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom to get sick. Tommy immediately notices that she is gone and goes to the bathroom to see what's wrong. When he sees that she is getting sick, he kneels down next to her and holds her hair up.


End file.
